Tales of the AAA/Braden: The First Admin
''Braden: The First Admin'' Braden Woods was wearing a shiny new suit. It was red with gold features; not to be used for stealth like his last suit was. "So here's the plan...", he said, pointing out the mission objectives to Ryūko Matoi, Satsuki Kiryūin, and the Elite Four. "REVOCS plans to absorb everyone using these 'COVERS' -- living pieces of clothing -- and add them to herself to create this giant ball of clothes called the Original Life Fiber. Once that happens, the Original Life Fiber will engulf the Earth and destroy it. We can't let that happen. However, there are many COVERS, and only seven of us. In addition, the head of REVOCS has something called 'Shinra-Kōketsu', a powerful piece of clothing that could easily kill all of us. The head of REVOCS may even show up; we don't know who they are or how powerful they are. Be on your guard, you never know what could happen out there." "Iori!", Satsuki shouted. "How are the Goku Uniforms?" "Prepped up and ready to go!", Iori said. "I've made all the necessary modifications." "Good.", Ryūko said. "Let's go out there and kick some ass!" The helicopter door opened. "Wait!", Hōka Inumuta shouted. "We need a plan of attack!" "I have a plan...", Braden said, ready to fly out. "...attack!" And with that, Braden flew out. "Lady Satsuki!", Sanageyama began. "We should--!" "--leave him be.", Satsuki said. "He has endless determination. Like that Gerardo guy that tried hitting on me once. I was interested until he told me he was an expert at "fisting, iron fisting"." "It was MORE than once, sis.", Ryūko asked, raising her half of the Scissor Blade to her shoulder. "So can we just do this thing already? I'm rarin' for some action! Ain't that right, Senketsu?" There was silence for a couple seconds. "Ryūko...", Satsuki said, standing up and grabbing the sword that her butler handed to her, "...you should probably see someone." "Oh, blow it out your ass, you neo-Nazi feminist.", Ryūko said. "I'm gettin' tired of all this waitin'." "You little--!", the Elite Four all shouted. They leapt towards Ryūko, but to no avail, as Satsuki put her sword, Bakuzan, in their respective paths. "Lay off her, you four!", Satsuki shouted. "This is no time to be fighting amongst ourselves! Right now we have more pressing concerns, namely REVOCS." The Elite Four all looked at her in shock. "Yes, Lady Satsuki.", they all said, bowing. "We would give our lives for you." "Be safe out there, Lady Satsuki!", Iori shouted. "I will, Iori.", Satsuki said as Ryūko and the Elite Four all jumped out. "Just don't get yourselves killed -- or worse -- by the COVERS!" And with that, Satsuki jumped out. BRADEN: THE FIRST ADMIN Satsuki was free, freefallin', before she was caught by Jakuzure with her transformed Goku Uniform, Symphony Regalia Presto. "You're safe with me, Lady Satsuki!", Jakuzure said. At that moment, several animate white suits jumped out of nowhere. "Those are COVERS!", Braden shouted. "Kill them or they'll eat you!" Braden fired several repulsors. The COVERS that were hit began to fall to the ground dead. However, for every COVERS that were hit, two more took their place. "Shit, there's a lot of 'em!", Ryūko shouted. "Braden, fire at my scissor blade!" "Why?", Braden asked. "Just do it!", Ryūko shouted. Braden hesitated for a moment, then thought what the hell? and fired a blast. It reflected off the sword and hit several COVERS, taking them out. "What witchcraft is this?", Inumuta asked. "She knew those blasts would hit the COVERS? But how?!" "That's just it.", Ryūko said. "I don't lose my way!" The Elite Four (as well as Satsuki, Braden, Iori, and Satsuki's butler Soroi) all put their faces in their palms. "Oh, screw you guys!", Ryūko shouted before flying away. Meanwhile, Braden was getting surrounded by COVERS. However, a series of vines split them into pieces, destroying them. "I can handle them!", Gamagōri shouted. "Go on ahead!" Braden nodded to Gamagōri, then flew on ahead. Several COVERS tried to swarm Braden, but Braden activated a laser built into his gauntlets and split them all in half, killing them. "It's time I show myself...", a voice said from afar. "What the hell was that?", Braden asked. "Was that...?", Satsuki asked in shock. Several spotlights appeared, illuminating the figure of a woman. "I applaud you, Braden, for taking out those COVERS like that.", she said. "Mother?!", Satsuki asked. "Yes, it is I, Satsuki.", Ragyō Kiryūin said. "But how...?", Satsuki asked. "Why...?" "It's a long story that will take a whole paragraph to explain.", Ragyō said, smiling evilly. "YOU BITCH!", Brandon shouted from offscreen. Suddenly, Ragyō was shot in the chest. She fell against the wall, blood trickling from her mouth. She looked up to see smoke coming from Braden's gauntlets. He flew down to the ground, then began walking towards her. "You fool!", Ragyō shouted. "Don't you know it's against anime law to interrupt someone's monologue?!" Braden raised his gauntlet to Ragyō's head. "I make the laws, bitch.", he said. Braden then shot Ragyō through the head, killing her instantly. #### Braden (who was out of his suit) was watching an interesting TV show. It was an episode that he had not gotten to see since it aired, but a new episode was airing in two days, so Braden figured why not? and decided to watch it. Makoto, however, had stopped watching before the first episode even ended, when she saw a horse getting ripped to pieces. The name of the series? The Walking Dead. "Are you still watching that show?", Makoto bitched. "Yeah.", Braden said. "You should watch it with me." "Ew, no thank you.", Makoto said. Makoto walked out. Suddenly, the door was slammed open. A bald man with three eyes was carrying another bald man by the throat, choking him. "Help... me... !", the choking man, named Hammerhead, was saying. "Braden, you have to listen to me!", the three-eyed man, named Tenshinhan, shouted in anger. "One admin isn't gonna cut it anymore! I found this asshole mugging a woman in a back alley with no one around to stop him!" "That shouldn't be.", Braden said. "I have drones scattered all over the city. People like him shouldn't be a problem." Without thinking, Tenshinhan punched Hammerhead in the stomach so hard that Hammerhead coughed up blood and died. Tenshinhan let Hammerhead's body fall on the floor. "Don't give me that crap!", Tenshinhan shouted. "Everyone knows the city needs more admins! They're all terrified of the drones! Those little things can't do shit against people as strong as he was! Get off your ass and do it NOW!" "You have the audacity to speak to me like that?!", Braden shouted, standing up. "In my own home?!" "Someone had to!", Tenshinhan shouted. "Besides, what can you do to fight all the crime we have anyway? You're just a man in a suit!" Braden looked at him in shock. "Get the hell out of my house, Triclops.", Braden said, pointing towards the door. "Make me!", Tenshinhan shouted. "The citizens deserve the utmost protection! I'm going to make sure they get it, even if I have to kill you!" "Try it!", Braden shouted. Braden leapt towards Tenshinhan, sending them both outside. Tien formed his hands into the shape of a triangle. "Kikō--", Tenshinhan shouted. Suddenly, a gauntlet from one of Braden's suits flew into Tenshinhan's face and knocked him back; Tenshinhan lost all concentration. Tenshinhan was sent into a support beam, causing the awning to start to partially collapse. "Shit!", Braden shouted. Tenshinhan stood up. "You see that?", he asked, pointing to the roof. "That was on you! If you won't appoint more admins, then more people like Hammerhead will commit crimes! I'm done here; I've made my point; you have yet to realize it, but your city isn't perfect; if you appoint more admins, then we can get it as humanly perfect as possible. Goodbye, Braden." With that, Tenshinhan walked away. He's right., Braden thought to himself. You're getting to where you can barely handle the job. It's decided, then. Tomorrow we'll hold a tournament! The winner shall be the new admin! Braden stepped inside to see a major character getting ripped apart by a zombie. "OH, WHY HIM?!", Braden shouted in agony. #### Braden was wearing his black and gold suit, a favorite of his. He was standing in the middle of the packed football stadium, and the 30 combatants were on the sidelines, 15 on each side. "Ladies and gentlemen...", Braden began, "...you are here to witness history in the making... the very first Admin Tournament!" The crowd cheered. "30 hopefuls will enter...", Braden continued, "...but only ONE will hope to be admin! Round 1 begins... NOW!" As the two lines of combatants raced towards each other, Braden flew up into the press box, where Makoto, Tenshinhan, and Braden's secretary Shinji Nobuyuki lay in wait. "So?", Braden asked, his mask flipping up to reveal his face. "What do you think?" "You'll need more admins.", Tenshinhan said. "I was planning on making this an annual thing.", Braden said. "Fair enough...", Tenshinhan said. "Though it won't make crime go down but a little." "Maybe biannual?", Braden asked. Suddenly, several gunshots rang out. Braden, Makoto, and Tenshinhan all looked down to see several of the combatants on the ground dead, with the shooter standing up in the crowd, which was running away, as were the combatants. The gunman looked up, revealing he was wearing a mask. Smoke came out of two holes in the bottom of the mask. "Tenshinhan, get Makoto and Shinji out of here!", Braden said. "I'll deal with the gunman!" Braden kissed Makoto on the cheek before she and Shinji were grabbed by Tenshinhan, who flew away from the stadium. Braden's mask flipped back on his face as he flew down into the stadium to fight the gunman. However, the man sitting next to him, wearing a blue cloth and a wolf mask, leapt into the air and attacked Braden. Braden fired a repulsor through the mask, which only succeeded in damaging it. Braden and the man fell on the ground. A hand pulled off the wolf mask and threw it in the distance, revealing a somewhat handsome face underneath. "Hello, Braden.", the man said. "My name is Naraku." "Why are you two doing this?", Braden asked. "More admins will only lead to corruption.", Naraku said. "You may not like it, but it's best in the long run." "Let fear carve one name into your brains!", the gunman shouted. "The name I share with this weapon: Death Gun!" Death Gun then fired three bullets in Braden's direction. However, none of them could penetrate Braden's bulletproof armor. "Death Gun!", Naraku shouted. "Deal with the audience, make sure we don't have any witnesses! I'll deal with this guy!" As Death Gun jumped over the edge of the stadium, Naraku flew towards Braden at his top speed. Several pointy tentacles came from Naraku's body, which wrapped themselves around Braden's body and ripping off his suit. "Flame on!", Death Gun shouted. "Oh, why would you even--?!", was all Braden muttered. "Purgatory's Invitation: Rubicante!", Death Gun shouted. Death Gun pulled the trigger on the flamethrower in his hands, burning Braden alive from point-blank range. Braden's screams were quickly drowned out, and the charred body fell on the ground. Naraku chuckled. "This is how it ends, it seems...", he muttered. "Kikōhō!", could be heard from a distance. Death Gun looked closely to see Tenshinhan positioning his hands so that the space between them were in the shape of a triangle. "I'm on it.", Death Gun said, firing a shot. Tenshinhan's Kikōhō and Death Gun's bullet met in midair. However, the Kikōhō easily overpowered the meager bullet, and the Kikōhō made contact with Death Gun. There was an explosion, and when the smoke cleared, the only remains were Death Gun's mask in a square hole. "Why is there a square hole?!", Naraku asked. "His hands were in the shape of a triangle! Did he just... break geometry?!" However, Naraku was sent flying through the stadium wall by another Kikōhō. "We have to get Braden to a hospital!", Shinji Nobuyuki shouted. "You mean he's still alive?", a crying Makoto asked. Tenshinhan flew over and picked up Braden's body. "Oh, thank God, he's still alive!", Tenshinhan said. "Tenshinhan, your foot!", Shinji shouted. Tenshinhan looked down to see a hole in his foot. Must have been from Death Gun., Tenshinhan thought to himself. "No worries, I'll be alright!", Tenshinhan said. At that moment, Tenshinhan fell flat on his back. Makoto ran over to pick up Braden. "Hurry!", Makoto shouted. "We have to get Braden to the hospital!" Shinji ran over to Tenshinhan and checked his pulse. "Tenshinhan is dead!", Shinji shouted. "And so are you!", Naraku shouted from the wall. Naraku flew over, but Makoto transformed into Sailor Jupiter and launched a massive electric attack in Naraku's direction, stunning Naraku. "We can't waste time like this!", Makoto shouted. With that, Makoto flew off. #### Makoto ran alongside Braden as he was being wheeled on a stretcher down the hallway. "Don't die!", Makoto said. Braden was wheeled into a room. Shinji ran to Makoto's side, carrying a white metallic briefcase. Shinji ran into the room, opened up the briefcase (with the nurses asking "What are you doing?!"), and pulled out what looked like the chestplate to a white Iron Man suit. Shinji placed the chestplate on Braden's chest, and the rest of the suit formed on Braden's body. A red cross appeared on the chest of the suit. "Ma'am, you can't be here!", a doctor shouted. "SHUT THE HELL UP!", a woman's voice shouted as three doctors flew into the wall. "YOU CAN'T STOP ME FROM SEEING MY SON!" "Oh, it's HER.", Makoto said. "I forgot about Kūkaku." A woman of moderate height, who was smoking a pipe and missing her right arm, ran over to the window. She looked inside in shock. "My baby!", Kūkaku shouted. "What happened?! Who did this?!" Shinji walked out. "I put on his medical suit!", Shinji said. "It's the best we can do for him, but he'll have to be in that suit 24/7 for however long those wounds take to heal, which could take years." "YEARS?!", a voice asked behind them. The three turned to see Ganju Shiba, running, out of breath. "Goddamn, Kūkaku, you're so fast!", Ganju said. "No, it's just that you're slow!", Kūkaku said. "Guys, look!", Makoto shouted, pointing into the hospital room. The group looked to see Naraku outside the hospital window. He muttered something, then carved a large circle in the window. Naraku shoved it in, and it fell on the ground and crashed. The doctors and nurses inside were shocked for a brief second before being impaled and thrown out the window by Naraku's tendrils. Naraku then set his sights on Braden. "There we are.", they could hear him mutter. He raised his tendril to Braden's head. Before he could kill Braden, Kūkaku ran in, pulled the sword out of the sheath on her right arm stub, and sliced Naraku's tendril off. "Kūkaku, no!", Ganju shouted. Makoto ran in and charged up an electrical attack, which stunned Naraku long enough for two large muscular men to run in. One of them, Koganehiko, held Naraku in place while the other, Shiroganehiko, beat the living shit out of him. "What the hell are you two doing?!", Kūkaku asked in fear. "You'll be killed!" "She's right.", Naraku said, chuckling. Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko both asked, "Huh?", before Koganehiko was impaled through the chest by a tendril. "You bastard!", Shiroganehiko shouted. However, he was impaled through the chest by three tendrils. "NO!", Kūkaku shouted. Naraku tossed the two out of the window. Kūkaku angrily sliced off all his tendrils. Naraku laughed before Kūkaku grabbed her pipe out of her mouth and shoved it into Naraku's right eye socket. Naraku screamed in pain before pulling out the pipe and throwing it out the window. "Supreme Thunder!", Makoto shouted. "Makoto, not in here!", Kūkaku shouted. A large amount of electricity filled up the hospital room. Some of it went into Naraku, some of it went into Braden, some of it went into Kūkaku, and some of it went back into Makoto. Makoto and Kūkaku fell on the ground, repulsing; Naraku, however, was briefly stunned and struggled to get up. "You idiot!", Kūkaku shouted as she struggled to crawl to Makoto to hit her. Before she could, the two heard a noise. Makoto gasped, and Kūkaku turned around to see her son standing up in the suit. "No!", Naraku said. "Damn! I forgot about him!" Braden turned towards Naraku. Naraku looked at him in fear. "Die.", Braden said. Braden raised his palm and fired a repulsor blast in Naraku's face. Naraku almost fell, if it weren't for a lone tendril keeping him onto the ledge. "Oh, this is just GREAT!", Naraku said. "First that bald guy shows up, breaks geometry, and kills Death Gun, but now I can't even kill Braden, who's now more powerful than he was last time! The only things I've killed are those doctors and those two Asian guys! DAMN IT!!!" "At least with Tenshinhan...", Braden said, readying another repulsor, "...his pregnancy screams got him somewhere!" "Oh, HA HA!", Naraku shouted. "Just because you can--" Braden shot Naraku in the face. The tendril snapped, and Naraku fell to the ground. Naraku, however, stopped himself in mid-air. "Damn it.", he said. "If only I could--" Braden's foot flew into Naraku's face, sending him flying into a car. Naraku landed with an "Oof!", and the car was nearly snapped in two. Naraku barely had time to look up before he saw Braden readying a chest blast. "NO!!!", Naraku shouted. Braden let the chest repulsor go. The beam struck through Naraku and hit the tank of the car, blowing the car up. "Thanks for the tinnitus, asshole.", Braden said. At that time, several ambulances with World Government seals on them stopped. The back of one of the vans opened, revealing several cops that took the incapacitated Naraku and put him in the back. One of the cops, Roy Mustang, walked over to Braden. "We heard about what happened.", he said. "I'm sorry, but we're all very thankful that you're alive." "Thanks.", Braden said. "But his compatriot... "Death Gun"... stole Rubicante from the World Government. That's what he used to burn me alive." "I see.", Mustang said. "But we'll have to see if it survived the bald guy's attack." "Oh, I'm sure it did.", Braden said. "It IS an Imperial Arms, after all." Makoto and Kūkaku ran out the front door. The former ran to Braden and hugged him. "Thank God you're alive!", Makoto said, kissing him on the cheek. "I love you." "I love you, too.", Braden said. Kūkaku smiled, seeing as Braden was legitimately happy for the first time since his previous wife died. "What, are you not going to go deeper into that?", Brandon's voice asked. Give it time, Brandon... THE END Several weeks had passed since the incident with Death Gun and Naraku. It was now December 27, and the Fleet Admiral himself had called Braden to World Government headquarters. Braden and Makoto were walking in a giant white building. It was accessible only through a tunnel in the bottom, which Braden flew through with his suit while Makoto held on tight. "He has arrived!", a man wearing a cowl shouted. Braden landed in front of the man. "Greetings.", the man said. "I am Captain Shu. The Fleet Admiral said he wanted to share something with you, but unfortunately he is unavailable, so the Admirals will do it for him. Come, follow me; their office is this way." Braden and Makoto, unsure, walked behind Shu. He led them up a long and winding staircase that led the two inside the dome of the World Government complex. "Admirals!", Shu said, bowing. "They are here." Three men (Aokiji, Kizaru, and Gendo Ikari) all looked to see Iron Man and Sailor Jupiter. "We are very grateful to you, Braden.", Ikari said. "To show our thanks, we will be building a special apartment complex to overlook the entirety of the city. Just tell us how many apartments to build." "Actually...", Braden said. "...I haven't had another admin tournament." "Oh.", Ikari said. "Well, when you hold another one, just let us know." "I will.", Braden said before he and Makoto walked out. Braden will return in The Admins. Don't click away! There's more below! "Here it is, Bols...", Esdeath said. "Purgatory's Invitation: Rubicante." Esdeath handed the incendiary squad member the flamethrower. "It's...", Bols said, sniffling, "...beautiful." #### It was Thanksgiving. The fifth in a row that Naraku spent in that dark jail cell underneath Marine HQ. The last company he had was that one lad and girl in July. Using his tendrils, Naraku was carving tally marks into the walls. There were many, as he had done this once per day ever since his incarceration. Bored out of his skull, Naraku began to sing. "Welcome to this crazy time..." Category:Tales of the AAA Category:Moderate Category:Rapids' Stuff